The development of vaccines to prevent the spread of HIV infection is among the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) highest priorities. While advances in immunology and molecular biology continue to offer an expanding array of approaches for the development of new vaccines/products, there is limited capacity and expertise for translational development to move basic research findings into the clinic. To bridge the gap in translational development, NIAID specifically proposes to support two key critical components: process development and analytical characterization activities. This contract will provide targeted specialized expertise and facilities for process development and analytic characterization. These activities are initiated prior to filing an Investigational New Drug (IND) application and continue as part of product development/chemistry, manufacturing, and control (CMC) activities during ongoing clinical trials (Phase 2 and 3). Access to product development activities (manufacturing process development and optimization, analytical characterization and assay development) is intended to facilitate the progression of potential HIV protein vaccines in Phase 1, 2, and 3 clinical trials.